A Sweet Affair
by yunhoism
Summary: HOMIN. Hubungan Yunho dan Changmin berlajan dengan baik, sejauh ini mereka menjalani dengan suka cita, walau pada kenyataannya hubungan mereka hanya sebuah affair saja/oneshoot.


Author – **yunhoism**

.

Title : A Sweet Affair

Pairing: HoMin! One sided; ChangSeo and YunTiff

Genre : drama, romance

Rating : PG15

Length: drabble.

Warn : Sho-ai slight straight, typos, set! Semi Canon.

.

.

;-**Affairs**-;

.

.

Gemericik daun maple warnai heningnya malam, suara yang di hasilkan bernaung sejenak di indera pendengaran, membawa perasaan damai bagi setiap orang, tentunya.

Tak terkecuali seorang pria yang tengah menikmati lembutnya angin malam Kota Seoul. Cahaya bulan lebih terang malam ini.

Si pria tampan, bermata setajam elang, bibir hati sexy-nya, dagu runcingnya dan hidung bangirnya menambah pesona pria itu berkali lipat. Ia duduk di beranda, mata cokelat almond-nya menerawang, ribuan manik-manik langit memainkan cahayanya yang benderang sembari helaian rambut brunette-nya di terbangkan dengan lembut.

Pria itu duduk dalam diam, menikmati indahnya suasana. Sudah lama juga ia tidak seperti ini, dikarenakan schedule TVXQ yang begitu padat. Membuatnya seolah tidak bisa menghirup napas segar barang sedetik saja.

Tapi, sekarang ia sedang break untuk 2 hari kedepan sebelum kemudian di sibukan lagi dengan Catch Me Tour; sekali-kali ia harus bersantai dan beristirahat di waktu yang luang yang jarang ia dapatkan.

Pria itu mengusap rambut tebalnya. Kedua kakinya bersila di atas kayu mahoni cokelat yang berada di balkon kamarnya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di apartement miliknya. Wajah tampannya tampak bercahaya karena biasan cahaya bulan purnama.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua bola matanya menutup seraya menghirup udara malam yang dingin.

Suara engsel pintu yang terbuka, mengusik indera pendengarnya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kearah pintu bercat cokelat gelap, dan di sana—ia melihat sosok pria tampan yang lebih muda darinya beberapa tahun. Tangannya menggenggam sebatang rokok yang masih mengepulkan asapnya.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat seraya mengambil duduk di depan pria yang lebih tua darinya.

"Hey hyung, mau rokok?" tawarnya pula sambil menyerahkan sebatang rokok yang baru.

Pria itu—Yunho menggeleng pelan, tatapannya masih menerawang jauh ke dalam luasnya langit malam.

Malam ini sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua—di balkon kamar Yunho, tentunya selama jadwal tak padat dan terbebas dari rangkaian tour serta pemotretan majalah.

Pria yang lebih muda itu mengendikkan bahunya sambil kembali menyesap rokoknya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat sikap acuh tapi menggemaskan itu.

"Changmin-ah, kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Yunho pula tak menutupi rasa penasarannya. Yunho tentu saja merasa heran, melihat Changmin yang datang mengunjunginya di sini. Setahunya, pria yang lebih muda darinya ini tengah bersama genk-nya yang bernama KyuLine.

"Kau mengusirku?" Changmin menaikkan alisnya seraya menatap Yunho datar.

Melihat itu membuat Yunho cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Aish. Dia salah bicara atau memang Changmin-lah yang terlalu sensitive?

"Bukan begitu Changdola, aku kan hanya bertanya. Biasanya kau selalu bersama Kyuhyun atau Minho. Aku hanya heran, mengapa kau sampai ada disini—"

"Aku merindukanmu." Potong Changmin tiba-tiba. Sontak saja Yunho langsung tersedak air ludahnya sendiri.

Mwoya?! Apa ia salah dengar? Jelas sekali kalau tadi ia mendengar kalimat Changmin dengan begitu gamblang.

"Kau tidak salah dengar hyung. Aku memang merindukanmu. Dan ingin menciummu sekarang juga."

'**Deg'**

Oh—shit, sekarang Yunho merasakan jantungnya malah berdebar dengan kencang dan terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Menciumku—?" ujar Yunho membeo kalimat Changmin. Mata kecilnya melirik-lirik kearah deer eyes milik Changmin, memastikan kalau Changmin tidak sedang bergurau.

Changmin memutar bola matanya, tangannya yang masih memegang sebatang rokok ia buang di asbak yang ada di sisinya. Dirinya semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho hingga jarak di antara keduanya hanya terpaut beberapa inchi saja. Wajah keduanya-pun kini saling merapat hingga hidung bangir mereka saling bergesekkan.

"Kau memang lambat Leader sshi…" desis Changmin sambil menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir hati Yunho yang terbuka sedikit.

Changmin melumat bibir bawah Yunho, menekannya sedikit dan menghisapnya kuat saat merasakan Yunho masih di bawah alam keterkejutannya.

Hingga detik berikutnya, Yunho tersadar dan mengumpat dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia masih mematung seperti orang bodoh sementara maknae-nya sedang asik melumatnya tanpa ampun?! Damn, ia tak boleh kalah.

Yunho balas melumat bibir atas Changmin, mengemutnya dan menghisapnya sedikit keras hingga membuat Changmin mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Hngg…ahhmm..aaanghh…"

Yunho menyeringai senang, rupanya seberapa Changmin ingin menguasainya. Tetap saja ia yang akan menang. Tanpa mengurangi tempo kecepatan dalam ciuamannya, Yunho menyentuh tengkuk Changmin sambil memperdalam ciumannya membuat Changmin kesusahan untuk bernapas dan mendorong Yunho—membuat sang Leader itu terjungkal kebelakang dengan dirinya yang berada di atas.

Yunho mengeluh di sela-sela ciuman. Merasa Changmin ingin mendominasi lagi, ia mengambil tindakan dengan menggulingkan tubuh Changmin hingga kini dialah yang berada di atas tubuh Changmin tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Saling bergulingan sambil berciuman dengan seseorang yang berarti itu sungguh menyenangkan.

Yunho dapat menghirup aroma tembakau dan beer yang menguar di sela ciuman Changmin.

Sementara Changmin, dapat merasakan aroma strawberry dan mint.

Changmin mengecup dalam sisi bibir Yunho lalu melepasnya sebentar, "hey Strawberry-san… aku menyukai ciumanmu, dan aku mencintaimu."

Yunho tersenyum, "aku juga mencintaimu beer-san."

Dan keduanya tertawa.

…o0o…

Tak terasa, kini Seoul tengah memulai musim semi. Hari ini udara tak begitu dingin, malah terkesan sedikit panas mengingat sang mentari pagi menyinari luasnya jagat Seoul di hari ini. Burung-burung gereja melantunkan sebuah gelombang suara yang terdengar seperti dendangan lagu. Pagi hari yang tenang.

Keadaan itu juga terjadi di sebuah pelataran apartement mewah milik maknae TVXQ, bisa di lihat suasana yang begitu menenangkan terlihat jelas di sana.

Changmin sedang membereskan beberapa tumpuk buku lalu mulai memasukkannya di sebuah tas besar. Di sampingnya seorang gadis muda tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan berupa roti bakar yang di olesi selai kacang dan cokelat dan tak lupa dua gelas jus jeruk. Rambut panjangnya bergoyang pelan saat ia melakukan gerakan kecil.

"Oppa, sarapannya sudah jadi. Makanlah dulu." Seru gadis itu namun tak begitu di tanggapi oleh Changmin karena saat ini ia masih di sibukkan membereskan beberapa buku tebal yang masih berceceran di meja.

Gadis itu merengut, wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat bibir penuh miliknya ia kerucutkan. Siapapun yang melihatnya bisa dipastikan akan langsung jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Ya—gadis cantik itu tak lain ialah; maknae Girls Generation. Seo Joohyun. Atau biasa di kenal dengan Seohyun.

Gadis itu kekasih sah Changmin. Tak heran sekarang ia tengah berada di apartement Changmin. Memang hari ini, rencananya Changmin akan mengantar Seohyun ke bandara incheon karena sebentar lagi SNSD akan mengadakan world tour di Jepang.

"Ne, Joohyun-ah, sebentar lagi. Aku meminjamkan buku ini padamu. Setelah sampai di Jepang kau harus membacanya, arraseo?" kata Changmin pula sambil mengepak buku terakhir bersampul hijau muda ke dalam tas.

Seohyun terkikik geli, "arraseo oppa." Sahutnya pula.

TINN… TINN…

Suara klakson mobil mengegetkan romantisme di antara Changmin dan Seohyun. Di sana bisa mereka lihat seorang pria tampan keluar dari mobil audi hitam di ikuti oleh seorang gadis cantik di belakangnya.

"Yunho oppa! Tiffany unnie!" ujar Seohyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kedua sosok itu.

Tiffany balas melambaikan tangannya, tangan bebasnya ia kalungkan di lengan kekar Yunho.

Changmin yang melihat kemesraan hyung-nya bersama Tiffaby, merasakan getaran tak mengenakan namun ia abaikan saja.

Apa Changmin cemburu? Mungkin saja. Tapi, kenyataan bahwa Yunho sudah memiliki Tiffany dan ia sudah memiliki Seohyun membuat dirinya harus menahan perasan konyol itu.

Hubungannya dan Yunho memang di katakan hubungan terlarang. Hubungan yang berjalan di belakang kekasihnya masing-masing. Tapi toh, ia dan Yunho tak mempermasalahkan sama sekali. Selama mereka bisa menyimpan rahasia ini dari Seohyun dan Tiffany, kenapa tidak?

"Fany unnie kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Seohyu sebal.

Tiffany tertawa saja, "tanyakan saja pada Yunho oppa." Jawabnya sambil mecubit lengan Yunho yang di balas senyum lebar Yunho.

"Jadi kan kita mengantar Joohyun dan Fany ke bandara? Pakai mobil siapa?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba. Yunho melirik kearah Changmin, membuat sepasang bola mata itu beradu dan menimbulkan getaran-getaran yang menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

"Mobil Yunho oppa saja, biar sekalian." Ujar Tiffany, menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

Hingga detik berikutnya, kedua gadis itu di sibukkan dengan persiapan barang-barang mereka yang akan di bawa di Jepang tanpa memperhatikan kekasih masing-masing yang saling menatap dengan rindu.

Yunho yang kini menggenggam tangan Changmin.

Biarkan affair ini berlanjut. Karena… affairs is sweet.

.

-**OWARI**-

.

.

Entah deh saya buat apaan x'DD

R n R? ;)


End file.
